No te olbide
by Anastacia anonimamex
Summary: kimiko es llevada a un internado y en su regreso encuentra a Raimundo un chico al que recordaba como sensible pero al pasar los años se volvió un chico mas osado y guapo además de un experto mafioso. será la mafia un obstáculo para el romance? Kimico estará dispuesta a conocer ese mundo o el miedo será un gran obstáculo para forjar un laso verdadero?
1. No te olvido

**Primero que nada hola este es mi primer proyecto y espero que les guste está basado en duelo/crónicas Xiaolin y en uno de mis libros favoritos Mírame y dispara sin más que agregar disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

No te olvido.

No podía evitarlo, mirar atrás me partía el alma mis ojos azules no se apartaban de su mirada esmeralda mientras lo despedía. La limusina toco el claxon dos veces para avisarme que estábamos a punto de partir, corrí para subirme en la parte de atrás del coche y mirar atrás mientras avanzábamos, mi sorpresa fue que el corría detrás de nosotros hasta que no pudo seguirnos el paso. Aun no salíamos a la carretera principal y ya lo extraño, solo le pido paciencia en una súplica silenciosa si se lo decía a la cara se echaría a llorar y yo junto con él a pesar de sus 13 años él es muy sensible aun carga con el oso que le regale en su cumpleaños bueno yo también empaque el que me dio como agradecimiento… sé que lo extrañare.

Capítulo 1.

He vuelto!

Todo parece volver a su cauce después de 12 años de estar encerrada en un internado no podía dejar al mundo sin la presencia ni la belleza de Kimiko Tohomiko, regresar a Cosmo Xaolin ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, extrañe las grandes tiendas, usar ropa y zapatos de marca además de lo último de tecnología y por supuesto a mi amiga Keiko Isumi fuimos muy unidas en la escuela hasta que tuvo que abandonar el internado en el último año de preparatoria. Ahora me dirijo a la mansión de los Tohomiko, mi padre es el dueño de una empresa de videojuegos y esta demás decir que mi familia tiene más dinero del que puedan imaginar, sigo sin comprender porque mi padre me envió a un internado a los 12 años y con el beneplácito de mi madre, no importa el pasado en el pasado esta por ahora lo único que quiero es llegar y darme un buen baño después iré a ver a Keiko, cuando hable con ella me dijo que me presentaría a unos amigos suyos.

Ya en la mansión me he dado un largo baño de burbujas y mi hermana Tomoko me ha prestado ropa y he elegido unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos de Versach y una blusa roja ajustada en cuello v de Dulce & Gabbana una chaqueta de cuero de Toous y unas botas de tacón bajo de Louis Vuiton me he colocado un maquillaje natural y un toque ligero de mi perfume favorito Ángel y Demonio de Givenchy y estoy lista para salir pero antes de irme necesito ver a mi padre no tengo ni un solo wu en mi bolso de coco chanel. Bajando las escaleras de estilo isabelino que dan al vestíbulo me topo con mi hermana Tomoko es mucho mayor que yo tiene el cabello castaño pero se lo tiñe en un castaño aún más claro casi es naranja, tiene los ojos castaños es casi idéntica a mi madre Dyris pero ella tiene los ojos verdes claro. Se ve que esta entrada en copas y algo desaliñada, pasó por su lado y alimentalmente ella choca conmigo.

-¡fíjate por donde caminas tonta! Casi me tiras!- grita mi hermana como si yo hubiera sido la que choco con ella.

\- será mejor que cuides tu lenguaje hermanita. ¿Estuviste revolcándote con Salvador otra vez? Es por eso que tu perfume cambio radicalmente de Rose a un olor hediondo de un Wiski barato y probablemente adulterado, o ¿me equivoco?-nunca nos hemos llevado bien ni cuando éramos niñas ni ahora le gusta la vida fácil dejo la escuela en el primer año de secundaria yo he estudiado informática y sistemas computacionales soy experta creando virus pero eso es un secreto.

\- Ya querida estas muy aturdida será mejor que subas a refrescarte y descanses un poco.-

Una voz varonil y con asentó texano nos hiso girar al mismo tiempo, daba una orden de una forma gentil, Clay Bailey el esposo de mi hermana, un hombre alto rubio de ojos azules como mares musculoso caballeroso y muy guapo además de mencionar que es muy paciente se casó con la descarriada de mi hermana en un matrimonio por conveniencia pero el afirma amarla, más sin embargo Tomoko lo engaña con Salvador Cumo un fulano de la peor calaña, Clay sabe de esa infidelidad pero se ase de la vista gorda es muchísimo mayor que yo y solo lo veo como un hermano, cuando era niña me sacaba de pequeños problemas con mis padres.

-es mejor que me valla no soporto estar en su presencia tanto cariño fraternal me da asco.- dijo mi hermana con malicia y subió las escaleras tambaleándose y pesadamente.

\- no es justo para ti soportar su actitud sinvergüenza yéndose con esa lagartija repugnante.- mi tristeza por mi cuñado afloraban en cada palabra.

\- mi deber es amarla y cuidarla querida Kim, sea como sea me case con ella por amor a pesar de las circunstancias en las que nuestro matrimonio se llevó a cabo, necesita paciencia como a un cactus de espinas débiles, ¿buscas a tu padre? Está en su despacho pero esta con unos invitados.- no dejo que contestara y por mi está bien pero puse mala cara cuando mi padre tiene a sus socios en el despacho suele tardarse demasiado.

\- entrare de todas formas gracias Clay.- agradecí y me dirigí al despacho.

-parece que saldrás ¿necesitas que te lleve?- ofreció – iré a la comisaria a arreglar unos asuntos que requieren mi presencia.- ha sí casi olvido que es agente de la policía se Cosmo Xiaolin en un sector importante en la ciudad.

-claro dame un momento para ir a ver a mi padre y regreso- me apresure a ir al despacho.

En el pasillo se escuchaba una conversación casi inentendible a través de las puertas serradas, toque y entre corriendo asía mi padre para abrasarlo, me percate que efectivamente estaba su socio principal Chase Yong y su hijastro Jack Spicer Yong son dueños de la más grande empresa distribuidora de videojuegos a nivel mundial y Jack heredaría el cargo de presidente en cuanto su "papi" ya no pudiera ejercerlo, este me miraba como si fuese una chuleta.

-¡haa mi pequeña atrapa insectos! Te ves muy bien, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?-pregunto mi padre con una sonrisa en su rostro –¿acaso tienes planeado salir?

\- veras, Kei me invito a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y …- mi padre detuvo mis palabras levantando una mano extendida.

-no digas más mi pequeña.- y rebuscando su cartera saco una tarjeta negra. –aquí tienes una tarjeta black solo para ti.-

Chase que miraba la escena con una media sonrisa y aparto las manos de la cara.

-Kimiko ¿sabes que puede combinar perfectamente con esa tarjeta? Un potente Aston Martin v12 en color rojo.-

Mire a Chase entusiasmada pero al instante mi sonrisa se borró ya que Jack agitaba un juego de llaves en el aire.

Jack y yo somos como el agua y el aceite no lo soporto es un muchacho de cabello rojo y piel albina ojos negros como la más horrible de las obscuridades y cree que engaña a todos con su pinta de niño rico bien portado pero no a mí. Es engreído, presuntuoso y un pesado de lo peor, yo paso de todo eso.

-con todo respeto señor Yong no creo que sea conveniente obsequiar el más valioso de sus autos por una chica que solo va a dar un vuelta.- dije lo más serena que pude y notando un pequeño gesto de enojo en la cara de Jack.

Me despedí de mi padre con un beso y una inclinación de cabeza muy típica de Japón al señor Yong y salí a toda prisa.

Clay y yo hablamos amenamente durante el camino actualizando lo que ha ocurrido en la mansión y en la ciudad. Después de un rato me dejo en la disco club El Dragón zafiro.

-si quieres puedo pasar a recogerte cuando quieras regresar a casa.- volvió a ofrecer mi cuñado haa que atento él.

\- no será necesario no te preocupes debes estar ocupado.- se despidió asintiendo con la cabeza y lanzándome una sonrisa y desapareció en el tráfico.

Entre al club y ahí estaba Keiko sentada en un mullido sofá de cuero blanco con otras dos personas, se fijó en la entrada del club y salto a recibirme, es una chica de mi misma estatura y tipo de piel y el mismo cabello negro solo que ella lo lleva corto arriba del hombro.

-¡querida Kimi mírate madamas sin ese espantoso uniforme de internado, esa ropa define todo lo hermosa que eres!- me ruborice ligeramente. – ho ¿pero y mis modales? ¡deja que te presente!

Nos acercamos a la estancia en donde estaban sentadas las otras dos personas.

-chicos les presento a Kimiko mi mejor amiga, Kim ellos son Willow y Boris, tiene un nombre extremadamente largo así que solo lo llamamos Ping Pong.

Willow es una chica rubia de tez blanca y ojos azules oscuros parte de su cabello cubre su rostro ovalado realmente es muy guapa y Ping Pong es bajito de piel asiática y unas gafas de cristales verdes que ocultan sus hermosos ojos negros.

Ping me miraba con interés detallándome completamente y se corría las gafas para mirarme mejo.

-es un placer conocerte, querida eres verdaderamente hermosa piel blanca, unos ojos como dos cielos eterno y un cuerpo esbelto digno de cualquier portada de revista ¿te interesaría ser modelo? en la revista de mis padres están contratando.- ofreció con interés.

\- déjala ya bola de queso, aras que salga corriendo del lugar, siéntate ¿te apetece tomar algo?

De inmediato me cayeron bien su amabilidad me hiso sentirme como en casa sobre todo Willow.

Al parecer el club Dragón zafiro es de la familia de Willow todo en tonos azules oscuros y blanco y las bebidas increíbles y la familia de Ping Pong dirige la mejor revista de modas de todo Cosmo Xiaolin y se encarga directamente de la edición de esta, pedimos otra ronda de cosmos y hablamos de toda hasta que empezó a sonar la música por los altavoces.

* * *

Incidente fortuito.

La tarde caía lenta y tranquila y a mí me apetecía salir y correr mi motocicleta Kawasaki deportiva despejar la mente y sentir el viento en mi cara, me gusta pasar las tardes como esta apartado de todo el bullicio de la ciudad y salía al campo para disfrutar de la noche y sus estrellas. Me disponía a tomar las llaves de la moto cuando escuche a mi primo acercarse y detenerse alado de mí.

-¡hey Raimundo! Acaba de llamar Omi ha dicho que Tubimura sigue queriendo ganarse nuestro territorio y quiere que nos presentemos en un duelo.

Jermaine Marsden es mi primo y mi mejor amigo es hijo de una de mis tías fallecidas en un aparatoso accidente en Nueva York somos de la misma estatura solo que él es afroamericano y le gusta el Básquet ball, yo soy nacido brasileño y adoro la capoeira y el surf soy de piel bronceada ojos verde olivo y pelo castaño rebelde nos gustan casi las mismas cosas, ambos somos musculosos gracias al deporte.

Sopese lo que Jermaine me dijo y calcule mis tiempos… si me apuro tendré tiempo para mirar las estrellas, sonreí y esa fue la pauta para que el tomara sus llaves y saliéramos por las motos, las encendimos y sus estruendos nos inyectaban adrenalina en el cuerpo, salimos y en cuanto mire a la esquina de la calle vi que se acercaba Ashley, una exuberante modelo solo porque es hermosa se siente con el derecho de seducir a cualquier hombre y sacarles hasta el último Wu de sus bolsillos. Ya avía caído es sus juegos y no se cansaba. Avise a mi primo con una señal y arranque a máxima potencia pasando cerca se "Catnappe" después un chillido felino me hiso detenerme y mirar atrás Jermaiine había pasado por un charco de lodo proveniente de los jardines y la empapo, solté una carcajada y salí disparado hasta que el tráfico del fin de semana nos obligó a bajar la velocidad.

Aparcamos las motos en un lugar seguro y nos encontramos con Tubimura, un chico rechoncho que viste de ninja y siempre viene acompañado de su perro chihuahua Rosquilla al que suelo llamar rata.

Omi apareció después de unos minutos, bajito de piel asiática ágil y experto en artes marciales, su descendencia es China.

-Chino creí que ya te avían echo papilla!- dijo mi primo con cierta burla en su voz.

-¡Ni hablar! Se necesita mucho más para derrotar a este guerrero y un gordo ¡no va a derrotarme tan fácil!-

Verán, lo que a Omi le falta de estatura le sobra de ego y eso suele meternos en problemas con diversas pandillas pero sin este tipo de diversión tendríamos que tomar antidepresivos.

-no vine a hablar Tubi viejo amigo además tengo prisa, ¿que te parece si acabamos de una ves?- dije para que pudiera irme tranquilo

\- como quieras Rai escoria así te enviare mas rápido al hospital.- el siempre piensa que puede ganarme pero nunca he perdido en un duelo.

La pelea comenzó de un todos contra todos los despliegues de golpes lo arrasaban todo y lo que empezó como un duelo se salió de control a lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de las patrullas policiales en menos de 3 segundos nos dispersamos ya que nos perseguían las patrullas yo sortee el tráfico y me metí en callejuelas para escapar en una de las calles principales pare un taxi que venía velos, saque al conductor y tome el control del vehículo. Una voz femenina gritaba nerviosa.

-preciosa si dejas de gritar te juro que más rápido que un chasquido te besare pero ¡cierra el pico!.- creo que eso la hiso gritar aún más pero ahora de rabia.

-¡que me bajes maldita sea esto es indignante detente o baja la velocidad! ¡Nos vas a matar a ambos y prefiero que solo tú te mueras!- su voz aumento 3 decibeles más.

La chica se había abalanzado sobre mí para quitarme el control del taxi y como no veíamos la carretera nos estampamos en una patrulla que nos cortaba el paso.

-¡eres un idiota estúpido!- gruño la chica.

Nuestras cabezas chocaron con el leve impacto provocándonos dolor momentáneo, enseguida la chica gritona se bajó y yo la seguí.

-¡HALTO ESTAN ARRESTADOS!- Se oyó el altavoz policial.

-¡¿QUE?! YO TAMBIEN?!- volvió a gritar la chica

Nos colocaron las esposas a ambos mientras forcejeaba la chica… típica reacción de Novato.

-disculpe ¿a que comisaria nos llevaran?- pregunte con toda tranquilidad

-comisaria 09.- me aclaro un policía, que bien en una hora estaría fuera, o bueno adiós al plan de mirar las estrella, pero tengo premio de consolación, mirare a esta bella chica gritona durante un rato.

* * *

 **Si les ha gustad gustado dejen un comentario igual si no, leeré todos y cada uno de sus comentarios y les daré respuestas a cada uno**


	2. No te olvide Chapter 2

**Hola desde México aquí está el cap. #2 de no te olvide en donde estamos conociendo a los personajes que conforman esta historia que estará llena de romance en intriga. yo espero que les esté gustando este inicio bien sin más que decir los veo al final del cap.**

* * *

No te olvido.

Una molesta coincidencia.

Estoy metida en una celda en donde todo es oscuro, húmedo y sucio además tengo la maravilla de compañera una chica mal vestida con pantalones rotos y enlodados y una camiseta que le queda 3 tallas más de la debida. Dios ¡que alguien me saque de aquí! Ok evito el contacto visual con mi compañera que no me ha quitado la vista de encima, comienzo a sentirme aterrorizada si me descuido la chica podría matarme. Es mucho más grande y de aspecto tosco enserio da miedo.

-eres hermosa, si ases lo que te digo no te lastimare ¿entendido?- eso sonó más a una amenaza.

No estoy dispuesta a ceder al chantaje de una clase inferior pero no quiero que me haga daño ¿Qué debo hacer? El idiota que me metió en este embrollo está en la celda de enfrente, volteo y lo descubro mirándome con un extraño brillo en los ojos es moreno o broceado se ve que es musculoso y tiene el cabello alborotado esta recostado en una de las camas, que suerte tiene él está solo, preferiría que estuviera aquí.

-¡oye muñeca, Gigi no muerde! Solo quiere ser tu amiga.-dijo el chico en un tono descarado.

-¡preferiría que serraras esa boca floja que tienes! Ya me has causado muchos problemas esta noche y…-

-eres muy guapa, tal vez si sales hoy te invite a salir, también eres muy gruñona eso te ase interesante- Sonrió mostrando una dentadura blanca.

Eso me hiso sonrojarme levemente pero claro no iba a dejar que un desconocido me llamara gruñona yo soy la chica más dulce de mundo ¿Quién se cree este para decir que soy gruñona? Bueno lo admito solo soy poquito enojona pero nada más.

-¡oye tú! Tal vez estés acostumbrado a conocer a tus novias en este tipo de lugares pero yo no, acabo de llegar de un internado en el cual el uniforme era horrendo, la comida espantosa y no avía contacto con el exterior, ¡así que mejor guárdate tus invitaciones para otra fulana!-

Estaba a punto de echarme a llorar el lugar me abrumaba más de lo que debía, el chico me miro de forma diferente no sabía si en el fondo era un chico bueno o empezaba a causarle lastima. No quise que me mirara y le di la espalda.

Se escuchó ruido en el pasillo y varios pasos se acercaban a nuestras celdas, al parecer nuestro tiempo se ha terminado, no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo estuve pero sé que no quiero volver ahí.

-Chica linda es hora de llevarte a casa- la voz de Clay me lleno de alivio.

Me levante de la cama y corrí a los brazos de mi cuñado haaa que aria yo sin él, realmente le debo más de lo que recuerdo.

-Afuera te esperan, ya hable con tu padre y no tendrás problemas además no fue tu culpa. Seca esas lágrimas linda. Vete ya y descansa mañana comienzas la escuela.- es muy dulce al decir todo…. ¿escuela? ¡¿Mañana?!

Salí de la estación esperando que ese chico se quede ahí por lo menos dos años, además tengo asuntos más importantes en casa que me ocupan por ejemplo eso de la escuela mañana ¿de quién fue la idea? Seguro fue de mi madre estoy casi segura de ello.

Ya en casa me esperaba mi madre en la escalera del vestíbulo con una amplia sonrisa al pareces tiene ganas de verme en la mañana que llegue ni siquiera la vi, quizás estaba en el club tomando el té con sus amigas.

-¡querida estaba preocupada por ti! Me alegra y debo agregar que mi corazón descansa de verte sana y salva, tu padre me explico todo.- me dijo con tono cariñoso.

Le explique lo sucedido con el completo engreído que secuestro mi taxi y ella me condujo al salón en donde una de las sirvientas nos trajo un poco de chocolate caliente, después de todos estos años y no ha olvidado mi madre que adoro el chocolate caliente, después le pregunten lo de la escuela.

-hoo querida no deseo verte como a tu hermana te he matriculado en la universidad más importante de la ciudad Tornami. Tengo entendido que Keiko y sus amigos asisten ahí, por favor no te molestes que te haya colocado en sistemas computacionales.-

Mi madre había dado al clavo, mi carrera soñada. Si soy hacker y una excelente creadora de virus informáticos tendré más posibilidades de entrar en un trabajo un poco más honrado.

-muchas gracias madre… te has tomado tantas molestias por mí, no tengo palabras enserio muchas gracias mamá.-

-ho por favor es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi brillante hija… pero shiii no le digas a Tomoko.- me guiño un ojo un secreto de madre e hija.

Tras terminar mi conversación y dos tazas más de chocolate me despedí de mi madre y me retire a mi habitación, me puse una bata ligera de Victoria Secret ya que comienza el verano y el calor se hace presente en las noches. Recostada en mi cama no podía sacarme al chico, había algo en el que además de raramente atractivo (debo estar loca para pensar eso)… algo familiar. Pero es imposible el chico es cínico, play boy e incluso sea el delincuente más buscado de todo Cosmo Xiaolin. Vamos Kim que cosa más descabellada piensas.

Di otra vuelta y me quede dormida soñando con ojos verde olivo y un oso de peluche.

* * *

Una coincidencia no tan molesta.

Muy bien esta vez me he sacado el primer premio al imbécil del año esa chica realmente se sentía mal y valla bienvenida que le he dado… no sé por qué me suena su historia del internado, es imposible que yo la conozca de otra parte, es muy bonita claro que la recordaría no olvido un rostro tan bello como ese pero esta vez me falla la memoria.

Mi buen amigo Clay me lleva en su coche a la mansión no es tan tarde pero sí que me he divertido hoy.

-¿y bien? ¿Tienes algo que decir Pedrosa?- me ha preguntado con esa sonrisa burlona tan típica de él.

-déjame pensar… si, ¿has visto a esa preciosura de piernas largas y cuerpo de infarto? Haaa no me la quitare de la cabeza jamás.- le lancé mi mejor sonrisa de chico bueno.

-¡ho dios el pequeño Rai ya no es un niño¡ a por cierto esa "Preciosura" es Kimiko Tohomiko hija de Toshiro Tohomiko Don Juan de pacotilla.-

-¿QUE COSA? Bromeas verdad, dime que si.- no esperaba tal noticia.

Kimiko Tohomiko, por eso me sonaba su belleza, la forma de su boca y esos bellos ojos, pues claro es la niña de coletas, como la pude olvidar real mente soy un idiota… ok Rai disimula un poco, Clay te mira raro.

-pues valla que Toshiro sí que además de hacer buenos videojuegos también creo muy bien a esta chica… mmm veamos repasemos: cabello excelente, ojos preciosos, una boca que estoy seguro que hace más de lo que aparenta, una curvas de infarto y una piernas para morirs veces.- dije con un tono lujurioso más exagerado de lo que trataba creo que me he pasado esta vez.

\- mira Pedrosa te lo pondré sencillo y digerible: es mi cuñada y quiero que seas bueno con ella, sé que en el fondo te gusta desde que eras un potrillo pero ten cuidado recuerda, su familia… bueno ya conoces la historia.

Me dejo en la entrada de la mansión Pedrosa, el garaje está abierto y por lo visto mi moto llego a salvo, tengo que agradecer a Jermaine y a Omi.¿Que aria yo sin ello?

Subo las escaleras y me encuentro a mi tío Fung, un hombre alto y sabio entrando en la vejes pero sigue siendo muy ágil se podría decir que soy su sobrino favorito, está casado con Wuya mi "tía" aunque es mucho decir yo la llamo bruja es una mujer morena de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo también entrada en vejes pero se ve más joven le gusta despilfarrar el dinero de la familia con su respectivo limite, si fuera por ella ahora estaríamos en la calle.

-Raimundo ¿Qué tal la noche? Espero que no te hayas metido en algún lio.- él es como mi segundo padre siempre llenándome de aliento y tranquilidad.

-todo está bien tío, ha ocurrido lo de siempre.- le dije regalándole una sonrisa con cariño.

\- de acuerdo. Ve a dormir y descansa te veré por la mañana.- me devolvió una sonrisa y un guiño de sus ojos azules. – Iré a ver a Dojo a mi despacho.-

Dojo su iguana gigante, cuando era niño creía que era un dragón con la habilidad de volverse inmenso.

Ya en mi cama con solo un pantalón de pijama de Paco Ravane empecé a dar vueltas. Haaa Kimi ¿qué me has hecho? No le mentí a Clay, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, si tan solo pudiera… y si ella fuera igual que Ashley… no, estás muy equivocado Rai, Kimiko también es de una familia adinerada.

Doy vueltas en mi cama no puedo dormirme, me levanto y salgo al balcón de mi cuarto, miro las estrellas y el viento sopla ligeramente hace que me sienta tranquilo no ase frio diría que esta brisa es agradable. Identifico las constelaciones… a mi mente llega el recuerdo de nuestra despedida, corría atrás de su limusina hasta el cansancio, tenía 13 años yo era diferente en aquel entonces. Sigo sin comprender por qué se la llevaron creo que ella tampoco lo sabe, 12 largos años en donde nos olvidamos mutuamente y ahora nos volvimos encontrar en una cárcel ¡qué cosas tiene la vida!

Suspiro profundo, acaso me estaré fijando en ella otra vez, que me pasa nunca me he sentido así… pero tampoco puedo mostrarme así, soy el siguiente en dirigir a la familia Pedrosa no debo tener distracciones, ¡por el Cristo redentor del Brasil es solo una chica! Mañana estaré como antes.

* * *

 **Bien como dije estamos conociendo a los personajes de la historia y seguirán apareciendo más a lo largo del inicio, también conoceremos algunos secretos y ¿a qué se referirá Raimundo con dirigir a su familia?**

 **Ok de entrada los protagonistas se olvidaron con el paso de los años ¿no les parece normal? (bueno yo soy un poco olvidadiza… ¡de verdad!) Y Raimundo encerró lo que sentía por Kimi- chan en lo más profundo de su corazón, ¿Kimiko lo recordara?**

 **¿Qué les han parecido hasta ahora los papeles que desempeñan los personajes?**

 **Dejen sus comentarios en la caja de abajo y yo con gusto los leeré y les daré respuesta en la brevedad posible**

 **Me despido mis queridos lectores.**


End file.
